The failure of a shinobi: Blood and shadows
by Chaos-of-kirigakure
Summary: When Zabuza dies in the battle with team 7, Haku is left alone, and with no one there for him in the land of the waves, is brought back to Konoha with team 7, and moves in with Naruto....(G rating)


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

So...This is somthing I threw up in two days, and the spelling mistakes...well

I'm sorry, but I don't have spellchecker...

Blood and shadows

Chapter 1;The failure of a shinobi

A bloody line streaked across the wind.

He knew everyone saw the fear he felt.

And he saw the life drained from his master.

'Zabuza!'

The cotton sheets rustled against his body as he turned over restlessly.

He wiped his tears away as soon as his face was visable. 'Zabusa-san...' He wimpered softly enough not to wake the others. 'I wish I was dead...' He sniffed quietly, raising the sheet to his pale face. 'I'm weak, you've told me that, but I need you more than ever...'

'A needy shinobi!'

Soon Sasukes eyes came into focus.

Haku looked away, being eye-locked with the boy whom had almost died at his hand didn't feel right.

'I hate you...' Sasukes harsh whispers cut through the room.

Haku kept his eyes closed for a good while it seemed before he heard footsteps trailing away from him.

He sighed. 'I did all that to protect you, Zabuza...but now it's all worse and everyone hates me...' He exhailed, turning onto his side again. 'You were the precious thing I'd have died protecting, for you there were no boundries, and I let you down, I'm sure your fate in me has faltered by now...I am your tool...your weapon...And when you truly needed me most...I wasn't there...you'll have to forgive me for that...I'm sorry...I've failed you...' He suddenly stopped, realizing he had been saying all this aloud.

He tried to hold back the tears and slowly pulled the covers over his face.'I love you, Zabuza-san...'

Haku lowered his head as soon as he saw Sasuke coming towred him.

Then the raven-haired boy dissapeared into the crowd of ninja somewhere.Haku sighed with relief.It wasn't at all that he was scared of Sasuke, it's just that he'd never been the same since he almost met his death while fighting Haku, and now there was always some sort of feeling he got around Sasuke, like he'd rather be someplace else, anywhere than this, and, despite all Zabuzas attempts at making him the perfect killing machine,...Haku couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

'Allright,' Kakashi exhailed in his 'speaking voice.' 'You are all aware of the fight between team seven and Zabuza Momochi and his young concort, Haku in the wave country...' He paused a moment to let everyone nod. 'Allright,' He continued. 'Well, during this fight, Zabuza was killed, leaving his concort alone, since he had no family in the wave country...And...' He got a casual look on his face. 'It would be of _great_ help for someone to take him in...' He shifted his eyes and saw no volunteers. 'Okay,' He sighed. 'Then it looks like we'll have to--'

'He can come live with me.'

Everyone looked at Naruto.

'Naruto...Are you sure...?' Kakashi said, looking sort of worried. 'I mean,' He looked at Haku.'You've _seen_ what he can do...I don't think it would be the _safest_-'

'No...' Iruka said stepping over to Kakashi. 'Actually...' He looked at Naruto, then slowly to Haku.'I think they're going to be fine...'

'I'm suprised you did that...' Haku said quietly as he set his hand on the coffee table in the middle of the Narutos living room.

Naruto turned and looked at him. 'Why, Haku...you gave me somthing I never knew I could have...And I've never gotten to thank you for that...'

Haku almost cried. 'Gomen nasai, Naruto Kun...'

Naruto looked a little startled. 'Why are you appologizing, Haku? you did somthing good...'

Haku smiled and wiped a tear away. 'How can life get complicated like this?'

Naruto took his jacket off and set it aside as he seated himself on the couch. 'Well...Haku...' He felt a little guilty he had no words to offer. 'Um...' He shifted unesilly.

'No, it's allright, I understand, Naruto-kun...I needn't burden you with my own personal affairs...I've been showing my feelings... I'm sorry for that. Please forgive me...'

Naruto sprang to his feet. 'You wanna watch a movie?'

'Not really.' Haku admitted. 'I'm sorry for my attitude, Naruto-kun...it's just...I cannot forgive myself for letting Zabuza-sama be killed...And still acting like I have the right to live...'

'Haku...everyone has the right to live...'

'iie,not me, Naruto-kun...All I deserve is to be denied existance...I betreyed him in the end when he needed me most...I was a failure to kirigakure, and now I'm a failure to konohagure...'

Naruto twisted his face a little. 'Don't you ever have anything posative to say, Haku...?

'No, Naruto-kun...I let him down, and that was the most painfull thing...'

**HAKUS POV:**

I put my hand on the table again, still warm from the first time I touched it, warm like...Zabuza-san... It was my fault he had died...this much was true, that and I didn't deserve to live...

It's been a while since he left me...but I still remember it as clearly as it happened that day...

I came rushing up...A bloody line streaked through the air as kakashis hand tore through his chest...collided with his heart...I felt a feeling inside that held me into place...and allthough everything was clear...I felt like I couldn't see...He stumbled a little, but didn't fall.He was strong...And then he smiled, I could tell.And looked at me. 'Zabuza-san!' I could feel the tears now...it was all too clear, I was showing my feelings. 'Haku...' I could tell from his voice that he wasn't going to be okay...nothing was going to be okay...I didn't want to see him like that, I just wanted to turn and run, but I looked at him. 'Haku...' He said again, this time he was more quiet...a little calmer...'You didn't get here in time...You need more training...' I was scared...And all I could do was tell him I was sorry, that and I loved him...

**NARUTOS POV:**

I looked over across the room and saw Haku put his hand on the table again. And suddenly he looked like he wasn't aware anymore...more like he was at peace...the way he looked around Zabuza. His eyes grew colder, and for a while he didn't say anything... The room seemed a little darker now, a little more lonely...like the feeling I'd gotten growing up...It almost seemed like I was alone again...

**HAKUS POV:**

I fell. I don't know why, maybe I thought he'd be there to catch me...like he always had. I don't think I'll ever be able to accept the fact that he's gone...There was a pressure on my left arm. I looked up...it was Naruto-kun...he was helping me up, and all of a sudden...it seemed like I was relying on him...Like I really had somthing other than Zabuza-san...

**NARUTOS POV:**

I pushed the thoughts aside...for now I wasn't alone...I had someone. And just then, from the corner of my eye, I saw Haku collapse and I rushed over to him. 'Haku, are you okay?' I took him by the arm, my other hand on his side. I helped him to his feet. He didn't even look like he had noticed me at first...

**HAKUS POV:**

I looked at him asd watched his mouth move. He had said somthing to me...But I wasn't really sure what...It hurt inside...I know this pain, the kind caused by you...emotions...

**NARUTOS POV:**

He turned to me finally, he looked a little pale, more so than usuall...'Haku...' I paused for an answer, any sort of reaction,...any sign of life...I placed my hand on his shoulder.

**HAKUS POV:**

He placed his hand on my shoulder._He's not Zabuza-san..._ I told myself. I raised my hand, letting it crack across his face.

**NARUTOS POV:**

And he slapped me. My hand flew to my cheek, my eyes widened, turning to him.

**HAKUS POV: **

'Why the hell did you do that, Haku!' I heard Naruto-kun shout as I looked at my hand. I knew precicely why I had done it. I didn't want him to help me...I didn't want to rely on anyone...No one was going to take Zabuza-sans place...

**NARUTOS POV:**

'What the hell has gotten into you all of a sudden!' I demanded not really thinking he was going to say anything back, but still...I was dissapointed with the silence... 'We don't have to be enamys anymore!' He just looked at me, my words not seeming to phase him. 'I'm sorry, Naruto-kun...'

**HAKUS POV:**

He lowered his hand from his pink cheek. And as I said I was sorry agin, I saw him give a little frown. and for the rest of the night...he didn't ask me another question.

**SASUKES POV:**

_Every inch of my body was covered in them...They pierced my fleash, and I watched as my own blood spilled from my body. _

_And when everything had become dark, I asked if I was dead, over and over, but no one called back to me. To tell me I was okay...to tell me I wasn't with my mom and dad..._

I shot up.

A clear breeze pushed through my hair. Everything was cold...To the left I saw my curtains bellowing, doing the best to contain the wint that threatened to blow them down, heard my shutters crashing against the wall...I was scared. But what could I do about it...? Not a damn thing.

every time I moved it felt like the needles were still there. I leaned forward and took my head in my hands.By now I was sobbing. I broke down like this often now, choking on my own tears when it would rather be blood...It was all his fault...The pain I suffer now...The tears...I hated the little bastard with all I had, but too weak to face him...I grabbed my pillow tightly and burried my face deep into it. I screamed. I screamed as loudly as I could...

**NARUTOS POV:**

It was quiet when I woke up. I looked around as I lifted myself from my bed. I noticed it didn't even seem like Haku was home. I sighed, approaching the bathroom. I took the knob and twisted it, entering. I stopped, suddenly I was wide awake. The bright red blood streaming across the floor was too noticable...Haku was dead...

**HAKUS POV (THE NIGHT BEFORE):**

I walked into the bathroom quietly enough so that I didn't wake Naruto.'I can't be loyal to you in life anymore, master Zabuza... but still...' I said looking at the knife in my hand. 'I can be by your side in that other place...'

**THE END **

**-----------------------------**


End file.
